Mega Paper Mario: Chapters 6-11
Chapter 6: The Core of the Planet MAN it is hot in here! Well, it is the middle of the planet. So, there isn't much to do, just try to avoid hot lava and Podoboos and try to get to the treasure chest on the other side of the lava pool. How will we do this... Oh that's right! We have Flote! Now just float across and there you are, a huge treasure chest! Now to open it. You Got a New Partner! Booster, the Boo with wings Max. HP: 50 Ability: Makes Mario and himself invisible Well, now that you got him things might get a little easier. Wait, did it say that you can go invisible and not get hurt? Well, now we can sink into the lava! Woo! Whoa, there's one big hole in the middle of the floor! Let's see where that leads to... Hey, it's a... giant... Podoboo... OH GOSH! Mini-Boss Mega Ember Max. HP: 70 Attacks: Flame Ball (5 damage, may cause a burn); Explode (6 damage, may cause a burn); Protect (Calls in a few Phantom Embers for protection) Attack: 6 Defense: 0 Now that HE'S out of the way, let's see where the rest of this room leads. Oh, there's a treasure chest! Let's open it and find out what's inside... Drat! It's locked. Well, now to find the key... Where is that darn thing? Maybe you should go through that door and see what's on the other side... OoOoOoOo! Whoa, it's the key! Now to go back. Oh, wait. The door's gone. Maybe you should turn invisible! Hey, it worked! The door's back! Now to go through and open that chest. Hey, what gives! We got the wrong key! And there's nowhere left to go! Let's go back to the other chest and see if there's anything mysterious. Hey, there's a hole in the bottom of the chest! Man, who thought of THAT idea? Man, he's annoying. Anyway, go down the hole, and there it is! The key! Now, how to get back up... Oh that's right! You have Spring Jump! Man, that was easy! So, go back to the other chest room again and unlock it. Finally, it works! Now to see what's in it. You Didn't Get a New Partner! Great, what use is and empty chest? Maybe you should turn invisible again... Hey, where did that Boo come from? Choose one: Attack -> Talk Good choice! Wow, that was useful information! He told us that when in doubt, go invisible! Man, what a guy; just giving us that info, even after we popped out of nowhere, and without a catch too! Hey, and a door just popped out of nowhere! What luck! Go in the new door and 'omigosh!' There's Bowser! Oh no, wait. It's not Bowser. It's a cardboard cutout of Bowser. How anticlimactic. But wait! Something just moved behind the cutout! It's the REAL Bowser! How climactic! Boss Battle Bowser Max. HP: 110 Attacks: See attacks above, only each one does 1 more damage Attack: 7 Defense: 5 Kammy Koopa Max. HP: 75 Attacks: Health Give (Gives Bowser/ herself 8 health); Spell (6 damage, may cause burn, poison, freeze, sleep, or dizzy) Attack: 6 Defense: 0 Well, on his way out, he dropped YET ANOTHER Super Star. This is getting too easy, and this time it's the Opal Star!!!!! INTERLUDE Now you go all the way back up to the surface world and put the Opal Star in the next door. Hey something weird is happening! Another door is appearing! It's the last door! That must mean that you're WELL on your way to getting to that last Star! Chapter 7: Outer Space Wow, an outer space level for the 3rd game in a row! Well, this one's a little different... JUST KIDDING! It's actually more confusing than the last outer space. There are even MORE places to go, all the places look the same, and there are meteors. But the upside is that you found a magical map that hints where to go. That's pretty convenient. Here it is: Man, this map is HARD to follow, now isn't it? Well, just keep traveling in that straight line and you're good to go. Whoa, that map was right! There's a floating door in the middle of outer space! Go in or find somewhere else: ->Go in Find somewhere else Whoa, it's a room FILLED with Ultra Shrooms!!!!! Man, I wonder why there are so many Ultra Shrooms? Well, let's take 'em all!!!!! A Couple of Minutes Later... Hey, there's a trapdoor! Let's see what's in it. Whoa, that's one big dragon... Boss Battle Tri-Dragon Max. HP: 220 Attacks: Poison Breath (10 damage; may cause poison); Ice Breath (12 damage; may cause freezing); Fire Breath (13 damage; may cause burn); Mega Breath (15 damage; may make audience run away) Attack: 15 Defense: 0 MAN!!!!! That is one TOUGH DRAGON!!!!! Anyway, once you beat him, another trapdoor appears. What could be in this one? The Super Star? Another Boss? Only one way to find out... Yippee! You Got a New Partner! A Parayoshi that lets you name it whatever you like! Max. HP: 55 Ability: Go across areas too long to jump; makes you go a little slower that Flote Well, his flying ability will come in handy, considering there's a HUGE gorge right behind that door to the right! After this jump, you encounter a very large door with a very large lock. Let's jump in the large gorge and see if it doesn't kill us! Woo!!!!! Hey, it didn't! But what's in it might... Boss Battle Wreektail Max. HP: 120 Attacks: Darken (Makes the screen go dark, making only him able to attack); Bite (8 damage); Stomp (10 damage) Attack: 10 Defense: 0 Whoa, he barfed up a key! Let's get back up to that door and unlock it. Now how to get back up... Oh that's right, you have Spring Jump! Now you unlock the door and uncover the mysteries inside of it... Chapter 8: Outer Space, Part II Whoa! A 2 part chapter!?! That's a first. Well, time to uncover the mysteries inside of the door. Hey, it's an old friend! It's Count Bleck! I wonder why he's here... Oh no! It's an illusion! Who could be causing this madness?!? Oh, it's Raintail! The brother of Wreektail! Boss Battle Railtail Max. HP: 150 Attacks: Brighten (Makes a huge flash of light, temporarily blinding Mario and his partner); Bite (8 damage); Stomp (10 damage); Rainbow Breath (12 damage, and may cause poison, burn, sleepiness, dizziness, freezing, or all of the above) Attack: 12 Defense: 4 Hey, this is a brighter, happier, more powerful version of Wreektail. Well, time to go through that hole in the wall and off we go! Hey, it's an entire civilization existing in outer space! That was unexpected. Hmmmm... Why do all these people look so familiar... Omigosh! There Pixls! And there's a king, too! I wonder if he's as mean as the fabled Pixl Queen... Let's check! Awww... He says if we have anything to ask we have to ask the general... Let's do that! Uh-oh! He seems to be mad! Oh Noooooo! Mini-Boss Pixl General Max. HP: 130 Attacks: Hammer Throw (6 damage); Claw (8 damage); Army (3 damage x 3 turns) Attack: 8 Defense: 5 Once you beat the deranged and psychotic general, give that king a stern talking to! Hey, where'd he go? And what's that hole doing in the wall? And why are these clues so obvious? Let's go in the hole and see what's up. What's that king doing with that poor little Koopa? Oh no! He's draining it's power! He's getting bigger, and stronger, and better looking! Let's teach that guy a lesson! Boss Pixl King Max. HP: 170 Attacks: Knife (8 damage); Thwack (10 damage); Stomp (10 damage) Attack: 10 Defense: 5 Hey, he's disintegrating! And a Super Star is coming out of him! It's the Emerald Star! But wait, what's that running away in the background? It looks like some sort of Pixl spider! Well, we'll find out what that is later, but for now... Oh wait (again), what about that Koopa that the king absorbed power from? Oh there he is! He's so greatful that he wants to join your party! You Got a New Partner! Name: Kalifornia, a Dark Koopa with a little hair Max. HP: 70 Ability: Attack from afar INTERLUDE Go all the way back to Glitz City, go to the Glitz Pillar, and pop that bad boy in the next door. Chapter 9: Land of the Forgotten Okay, that's a title with a lot of despair, but no worries! Anyway, it's time to fight your way through the land of 1-time (1-game) enemies and bosses. Woo-hoo. Well, now to start that journey. Hey, here's a good way to start off: fighting the first boss in the Paper Mario series EVER! It's... It's... Mini-Boss Goomboss Max. HP: 80 Attacks: Reinforcements (Red and Blue Goomba are BACK! And this time they have 20 HP! And each has 5 attack and 0 defense! How scary!); Headbonk (5 damage); Tattle (He knows YOUR HP, so he knows exactly which move to use) Attack: 5 Defense: 7 After that short battle, it's time to move on. Hey, this is kind of like the Pit of 100 Trials, only there are only 9 trials, and they're all 1-game enemies and bosses. Hit the Recovery Block and move on. Mini-Boss Tubba Blubba Max. HP: 99 Attacks: Chomp (8 damage, may cause poison); Heartbroken (Takes his heart out for a short period of time, making him invincible, but his heart vulnerable to attack); Squash (10 damage) Attack: 10 Defense: 0 Boss Crystal King Max. HP: 105 Attacks: Crystal Bits (3 damage x 3 = 9 damage); Icy Breath (8 damage); Illusion (Makes copies of himself, and if you don't find the real one in time, they do 8 damage x 3 = a whopping 24 damage) Attack: 8 Defense: 2 Yay, you made it past the Paper Mario part of the world! On to the Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door! Mini-Boss Hooktail Max. HP: 80 Attacks: Fire Breath (10 damage); Stomp (5 damage); Trick (If you fall for it, a devastating 30 damage, but it's nearly impossible to fall for anyway) Attack: 10 Defense: 3 Mini-Boss Cortez Max. HP: 50 (Plus 10 for all 5 of his weapons, adding up to 100 HP altogether) Attacks: Stab (7 damage); Rebirth (Changes from a skeleton to a floating head with a sword, katana, rapier, hook, and knife, each one doing 1 more damage than the last weapon) Attack: 7 Defense: 2 Boss Grodus Max. HP: 120 Attacks: Lightning (12 damage); Grodus-X (Summons 4 Grodus-X's to form a barrier around him You MUST destroy 1 Grodus-X to break the sheild, but if none are destroyed, you can't do any damage whatsoever); Thunderstorm (8 damage both you and your partner x 2 = 16 damage across the board) Attack: 12 Defense: 5 Wooooooo! You're now on the LAST set of bosses! But these guys are the toughest of the tough, so be prepared... Mini-Boss Fracktail Max. HP: 90 Attacks: Chomp (9 damage); 3-D (Turns 3-D for 2 turns, making you unable to attack, unless you have a shell...); Frackle (Calls in 2 Frackles, each do 1 damage every turn they are onstage) Attack: 9 Defense: 6 Mini-Boss Bonechill Max. HP: 130 Attacks: Icicle (5 damage x 3 = 15 damage); Ice Breath (7 damage, may cause freeze); Ice Ball (Fires an ice cannonball from his cannon, doing 7 damage) Attack: 7 Defense: 3 Boss Wracktail Max. HP: 345 Attacks: Chomp (12 damage); 3-D (Turns 3-D for 5 turns, making you unable to attack, unless you have a shell...); Frackle (Calls in 5 Wrackles, each do 4 damage every turn they are onstage) Attack: 12 Defense: 9 Phew, that guy was HARD! Well, he disintegrates, and you just got yourself the 7th Super Star, the Glass Star! Don't drop it... INTERLUDE Man, only 2 more Super Stars to go! Now to go back to the Glitz Pillar and you just got yourself the 8th door. But wait... This is the last chapter, but you still have 2 more stars to get... This can only mean 1 thing... ANOTHER 2-PART CHAPTER!!! WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Chapters 10 & 11: The Neon Zone Part 1 Hey wait... This door leads to Outer Space! What gives!?! Maybe we should ask that mysterious Goomba what to do... Oh that's a relief! He knows what to do! He says we should go in that completely un-suspicious looking black hole. He seems to know what to do, so let's listen to him! Into the black hole we go!!! Weeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Hey, now what REALLY gives!?!?!?!?!?!?! We're all neony and opposite colors of what we're supposed to be! I mean, come ON! We are probably the most gullible people ever. Go in the black hole he says, sure we said, and where do we end up? In some whacko neon place. This could only be the work of Bowser! Well, I guess now we have to just plow through enemies and bosses like nobody's business! Here comes the first boss now... Mini-Boss Parakoopatrol Max. HP: 210 Attacks: Charge (Attack Power goes up by 5, defense goes down to 0); Sky Dive (10 damage); Shell (8 damage) Attack: 10 (15 when charged) Defense: 2 (0 when charged) I'd say that was the toughest mini-boss in Paper Mario HISTORY! Time to move on though, no time to dilly-dally. Hrm... There seems to be a roadblock with an awkward-looking Koopatrol guarding it... Let's go talk to him. He says his name is Frank, and that he's the hardest boss in the game. Attack? ->Yes No Are you sure? ->Yes No Mini-Boss Frank Max. HP: 15 Attacks: Be Afraid (Flips upside-down in his shell, making his defense drop) Attack: 0 Defense: 0 Man, that was TOO EASY!!!!!!!!!! He says he'll let you pass because you beat the hardest boss in the game (laughs). But on 1 condition: He gets to be your partner for a while because, of course, your his idol. You Got a Temporary Partner! Name: Frank, the awkward Koopatrol Ability: None Now to go through the rest of the Neon Zone. Hey, we haven't seen Bowser in a while, have we? Let's not worry about that FOR NOW! For now let's just worry about getting to the boss. Hey, what's that in the distance? It's a Super Star! But how could it be so easy to get? Let's get it anyway! Oh dear, it's a boss. Who would've guessed? Boss Mr. Darkworld Max. HP: 300 Attacks: Swoop (12 damage); Bite (12 damage); Engulf (15 damage) Attack: 15 Defense: 5 Well now we REALLY got the Amber Star! Now go throught that door and see what lies on the other side... Part 2 Woo, the second part of the chapter! I guess this is where you'll find that final boss... Oh no! Where's Frank!?!?!?! Oh well, he wasn't of much use to us. Hey, what's that in the distance? It's the one-and-only badge in the GAME! You Got a New Badge! Name: Super Badge Badges Within: Power Plus; Defense Plus; HP Plus; FP Plus; Piercing Blow (Makes hammer more powerful); Power Smash (Same thing as Piercing Blow); Piercing Stomp (Makes jump more powerful); Power Jump (Same thing as Piercing Jump) Time to continue our journey through the perilous Neon Zone. Hey, what's that in the distance? Omigosh, it's Frank talking to Bowser! I wonder what he's saying... He's probably telling him that Mario's going to whoop his behind! Let's ambush them... Mini-Boss Bowser Max. HP: 200 Attacks: Shell Shock (12 damage to both people); Fire (12 damage to both people); Stomp (12 damage) Attack: 12 Defense: 3 Once you beat him, he runs away and cries like a little baby, but this time he DOESN'T drop a Super Star, he drops a key! He really needs to get better pockets... Anyway, let's go through the door that he left locked. But wait; how'd he get through the door without the key? Oh well, that's a useless question. Let's go through the door. Holy! That's a big dragon, and it looks like Hooktail too! What a treat! Mini-Boss Name: Liatkooh (Hooktail backwards) Max. HP: 250 Attacks: Fire (10 damage); Stomp (8 damage); Bite (6 damage) Attack: 10 Defense: 0 By the way, if you think ANY of these mini-bosses are hard, you should level up a little. If you've leveled up the amount your supposed to have by now, these bosses should be a piece of cake. Anyway, now it's time to move on from this advice and continue this onslaught of bosses. Now make your way down a couple of flights of stairs and go through a few doors and now it's the final room... How epic... Hey, who's that? It looks like Bowser, but it can't be... Oh well, let's battle him anyway. Boss King Koopatrol Max. HP: 375 Attacks: Fire (17 damage); Shell Shock (12 damage to both people); Stomp (10 damage); Bite (5 damage); Headbutt (2 damage) Attack: 17 Defense: 3 Oh no, his helmet fell off! Hey, it's Bowser! I wonder why he's hiding his identity? Maybe he's embarrassed about that mole that just appeared on his face, or maybe the fact that he's getting uglier each battle... I wonder, but no time for wondering. We have to get these 2 Stars, the Pearl Star and the Turquoise Star, back to the Glitz Pillar. Now let's go out the door and... We're back! But we came out of a different door that we came in... It's the last door! The last 2 doors lead to different parts of the Neon Zone, by the way. And you beat the game! THE END Chapters 1- 5 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario Fan Fiction